Gokinezula
was a kaiju that first appeared in episode 22 of The Return of Ultraman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 42 m *Weight: 38,000 t *Origin: Dream Island History The Return of Ultraman Gokinezula was a reptilian kaiju who first appeared living under a garbage dump, feeding on the trash, scaring a clown that was collecting trash. MAT was soon called in to investigate the monster sighting. As Goh investigated, the ground started shaking due to the monster’s movements. Soon, methane gases coming off the decomposing rubbish lit on fire, sending towers of flame high into the sky. MAT was called in to put out the flames before they got out of control and quickly did so but soon there after, another quake occurred. Finally, Gokinezula erupted from underneath the trash and litter, scaring the workers. MAT was quickly called in to deal with the kaiju and attacked him, firing a missile, only for him to catch it in his mouth and throw it away. More missiles were launched, only for the same to happen. He then used his webbing to wrap up one of their fighters, forcing them down while the others continued to attack on foot as he began rampaging through the area. As Goh arrived to attack, his missiles were likewise blocked and Gokinezula cocooned his plane and then caught it, trying to crush it but Goh became Ultraman Jack, who quickly got Gokinezula down and began trying to break his legs but the kaiju escaped but as Jack prepared the Ultra Bracelet, an injury he’d sustained as Goh prevented him from doing so. Jack had to dog several web streams and managed to knock Gokinezula down, only for the kaiju to recover and cocoon him with his webbing, weakening him to the point his timer began to blink, allowing Gokinezula to tackle him to the ground. Thankfully for Jack, another MAT fighter arrived to distract the monster, but failed to be anything more than an irritant. However, he managed to make Gokinezula become dizzy and fall over, accidentally cocooning himself! However, even then, Gokinezula managed to catch a missile in his mouth, but the recovered Jack fired the Specium Ray into the missile, detonating it and beheading Gokinezula. Moments later, the monster's body fell to the ground dead. Trivia *Gokinezula's roar is a sped up Kemular roar. *Originally, Gokinezula was to be named "Zairus," but was changed for unknown reasons. The☆Ultraman Gokinezula reappeared in episode 27 of the series, The☆Ultraman. A powerful monster from the Baladon home world, Gokinezula was the third kaiju unleashed on the island-disguised spaceship. It joined Earthtron and Ghostron in battle, transforming the war into a colossal three-way battle royal. When Aboras and Banila also gave rise and began to duel, the Science Garrison began bombing all five kaiju, stopping the war for just a brief moment until Red King was set loose by the invaders. As the garrison watched on in awe, Ghostron was obliterated by the tyrant monster, but Gokinezula was its next challenger. The strange monster moved in to attack, but Red King effortlessly beat it down, ending its life in a quick couple strikes. Powers and Weapons *Enhanced Reflexes: Gokinezula has great reflexes, allowing him to catch speeding missiles in his mouth or hands with such precision they do not detonate, letting him throw them away unharmed, or dodge them with great ease. *Webbing: Gokinezula can spray a stream of webbing from his mouth to cocoon opponents and also the ability to badly weaken Ultras, he has excellent aim and reach with this. Gokinezula E.g of Enhanced Reflexes2.png|Enhanced Reflexes Gokinezula Webbing.png|Webbing Other media Redman Gokinezula reappeared in episodes 29, 30, 102, 105 of the series, Redman. Trivia *In episode 29, Gokinezula teams up with Dangar to battle Redman. *In episode 102, Gokinezula teams up with Red Killer to battle Redman. *In episode 105, Gokinezula teams up with Gudon to battle Redman. Gallery Gokinezula.png Gokinezula 2.jpg Gokinezula-0.png Gokinezula I.png img1214.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs Gokinezula Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Joneus Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Template